


No Expression on His Face

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No Zombie Apocalypse, Author Daryl, Daryl is damaged, Eventual Smut, Fuck Canon, Grieving, Jesus is ours now, Lawyer Paul, Lori and Shane never hooked up, M/M, Murder Mystery, Rick and Daryl are brothers, Rick and Lori get along, Small Town Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: AU. Paul Rovia is a lawyer and he's burned out. He decides a vacation is in order and ends up in a small town called Alexandria. There he meets local author Daryl Dixon and they hit it off. Then a series of murders take place. Why does Daryl feel guilty about it? And what connection does he have to it?





	1. Chapter 1

I've had this story idea for a long time but it wasn't until the last week that it occurred to me to apply it to this fandom. I'm so glad to be over my writer's block. I've outlined this story and am up to 23 chapters so yay. Please read and review. Also, I'm basing Alexandria on my own town. Yes, there are literally 3000 people here. 

*******

Alexandria was beautiful, Paul had to admit that much. He really didn't know what to expect when he decided to come here. His only provision in a vacation was somewhere he'd never heard of. Alexandria fit that bill to a T. 

It was a small place, roughly 3000 people. Not a lot of hustle or bustle. Some small local businesses, one primary/elementary school, one high school, one stadium, a few restaurants, two grocery stores, a post office, an 8-man police force, and a volunteer firehouse. 

Paul enjoyed it. It was quiet, peaceful, not even a traffic light. The place was so small and out of the way, Paul was surprised there was cell service. But there was. 

Alexandria was in Virginia. It was a lovely rural town. He'd never been here but found it refreshing. Every person he passed either had a smile for him or had a hello for him. He wasn't used to that. In New York City, people would sooner cut your throat than have a smile for you. Frankly, he was sick of it. 

Paul was an attorney. Something he was pushed into by his father, who wanted his only son to follow in his footsteps. Paul didn't want to be an attorney, but his father refused to pay for his education otherwise. He never out and said it, but it was strongly implied. He wanted to be like his mother, be a painter. 'There's no money in that,' his father had said. At the very least, he was able to minor in art.

Not only was he an attorney, he was a corporate attorney, which meant all kinds of bullshit dealing with corporations and government agencies. Although Paul was damn good at what he did, he hated dealing with all these yes men and fake people. He was seriously considering leaving his firm to do what he wanted with his life. He'd been making damn good money for years and was never extravagant with it. He could probably retire, which is not something every 36 year old man could say.

Paul smiled as he walked by a playground, a handful of kids, all of which were probably under age 10, were playing. He loved kids. His sister had three and he doted on them. Didn't see them much thanks to his job. But he was away from that now. He didn't think he even wanted to go back to that. 

In the years he'd been working for his firm, he'd developed stomach problems, anxiety and had even had bouts of depression. This vacation was mainly to decide if he really wanted to go back to that, or if he wanted to forge a new path in his life. So far, leaving his lawyer hat behind, even temporary, was making him feel good.

As he passed by the playground, he noticed a man sitting on a bench. He was looking down at his phone but glanced up at the kids in the playground every so often. Paul was immediately intrigued. The man was gorgeous for one. Shaggy brown hair, a scruff of graying hair on his chin, broad shoulders. He was lean and muscled and when he looked towards the kids, Paul could see crystalline blue eyes.

'Should I approach him,' Paul wondered to himself. 'Ah fuck it, why not.'

He carefully neared the man, making a bit of noise so he could hear the approaching stranger. The man looked up, no expression on his face, glancing back at the kids.

"Hi, I'm Paul."

The man didn't answer, just went back to his phone.

"Okay." Paul sighed but still sat on the bench, a few feet away from the man. "One of yours in there?"

The man glared at Paul. "What do ya want?"

Paul raised his brows, taken aback to hear a Southern accent. "I just... I was just introducing myself. I'm here on vacation, so it'd be nice if I knew somebody while I was here."

The man stared a little longer before sighing. "Fair enough. 'M Daryl."

Paul smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hmm."

Paul never offered a handshake since he had a feeling this guy wouldn't appreciate that. He noticed Daryl put his phone away, settling back on the bench. He looked at the kids briefly before speaking again.

"Where're ya from?"

Paul looked towards the man. "New York City."

"How the hell'd'ya end up here?"

Paul chuckled shortly. "I really don't know. Told the travel agent to find me some place that was quiet, out of the way."

"Alexandria is that," Daryl mused. 

Paul looked back towards the playing kids. "You have one in there?"

An inscrutable look came across Daryl's face. "No, my niece and nephew."

Paul understood not to push the topic, given the look he saw on Daryl's face. 

"This is a nice little place. I hate the fast pace of New York now. I've gotten more kindness here in a day than I have back home in a month."

"That's sad," Daryl answered.

"It is, especially given my occupation." He saw the question on the other man's face. "Corporate attorney. But I've been thinking about giving it up."

"Oh, why?" Daryl asked.

Paul turned towards Daryl. "Well, my father made it clear that he'd only pay for college if I became a lawyer like him. Couldn't refuse because I'd go into debt from student loans. I always wanted to be an artist, a painter, like my mother. Dad wouldn't have it. But I've made enough money that I could give it up if I wanted to."

Daryl lit up a cigarette, drawing deeply on it. "Artist huh? Hmm. 'Ve always liked the arts too. I'm a writer. Been published."

"That's wonderful. Anything I would have read?"

Daryl didn't answer for a minute. "I write mystery novels. I like ta read mysteries, so what better thing ta write than about mysteries."

"Sounds interesting. Maybe I'll look you up at the library. Well, if I knew your last name," Paul said coyly.

Daryl didn't even crack a smile. "It's Dixon. Daryl Dixon."

Paul offered a smile to the taciturn man. "Okay then. It was nice to meet you."

He stood and offered Daryl his hand, which Dixon shook. As Paul began to walk away, he heard Daryl call out to the kids.

"Judy! RJ! Let's go!"

Daryl certainly was intriguing, even if he didn't say too much, Paul thought. He glanced back to see two small kids run to the author, one grabbing each of his hands to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

No chapter update but this is the Daryl and the Paul I have in mind for this fic.

[](https://ibb.co/XXgPwnC)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/3rKCg2b)   
[free image hosting](https://imgbb.com/)   



	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading, commenting or kudo-ing. 

**

Daryl rushed into the house after seeing the door ajar. He knew his wife was home; she'd gotten home from work at 4 and it was now 6. He'd been running late, so he called her and said he'd pick up some takeout. Their daughter couldn't eat it yet since she didn't have teeth yet.

"Andrea? Where're ya? Baby, where are..."

Daryl stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes glued to the floor. 

"'Andrea?" he whimpered.

He knelt on the floor and didn't even notice as his pants became drenched in blood. 

"Baby?"

A shaky hand reached out, feeling for a pulse, even though he knew she didn't have one anymore. There was just too much blood. Still, he cried out when there was no thumping of a heartbeat beneath his fingers. He slid his arms around his wife's shoulders and pulled her to him, tears rolling down his face....

Daryl darted up in bed, sweat pouring from his body. He hadn't dreamed of that night in so long. He'd never get over it, but god, he still felt the pain as clearly as if it had happened yesterday, instead of ten years earlier.

He scrubbed his hands down his face, then used the sheet to wipe sweat away. He laid back, even knowing he wouldn't sleep again that night, which sucked since it was 4 am. 

He hadn't thought about that time much recently. Sure, on the anniversary of her murder, but other than that, he tried to compartmentalize the best he could. He'd taken Rick's advice and saw a grief counsellor for close to a year and Deanna had been a great help. He just didn't understand why he was dreaming of this now.

Not like anything new was happening. Not like anyone close to him was hurt or suffering or been killed–

The guy he met that day. Paul, he said his name was. A lawyer from New York City. That wouldn't be easy to find. He said he was staying in town a while. If he was a hotshot lawyer with lots of money, he'd be able to stay in the nicest hotel in town. 

He really didn't know why he cared. Since Andrea died, he'd shut himself off to any kind of romantic entanglement. Not like he never had anyone interested in him; he had, both male and female. Carol King, owner of Look at the Flowers floral shop, showed plenty of interest in him, until he made it clear he wasn't interested. She'd since married a vet named Ezekial. 

Perhaps it was Paul's charm. After Daryl had dropped Judith and RJ back to their father, he'd spent the rest of the afternoon brooding. Wondering why he even talked to the stranger. Could be that he was actually interested in someone. He fully expected to spend the rest of his life alone. Sure he had family and friends, but he expected to be alone. 

With a sigh, Daryl climbed out of bed. No point in just laying there. He could get some work done. Work on his next novel. His last one had been published about a year prior and his publisher wasn't expecting another novel for another year so he had plenty of time. He had an outline done and some character sketches, and he also knew where he wanted the story to go.

He entered his office, his dog right by his side. Dog, as he called him, never strayed far from his side. When he had Judy and RJ at the playground, Dog had been at the vet. Other than that, he was always nearby. He appreciated his dog's loyalty.

Without flourish, Daryl sat at his deck and opened the laptop cover. He read over the last few paragraphs he wrote, then continued on. For some reason, the story was just bursting out of him. He lost track of time until–

"Daddy? Where are you?"

"In here, Gracie."

A moment later, Daryl's daughter appeared in the doorway, still dressed in her nightshirt. She came over and kissed him on the cheek, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sleep well honey?"

"Uh-huh. How long have you been up?"

Daryl glanced at the clock. "Since 4. Had a bad dream, couldn't sleep after that. Got a couple of chapters written though."

Gracie's face lit up. "That's great daddy." She paused a moment. "Are you going to make breakfast?"

"Mmm-hmm. Give me a few minutes. Ya should go get dressed. I'll do breakfast, then take ya ta school."

"Ok dad. Love you," with another kiss on the cheek, she almost bounced from the room.

"Love ya honey."

Daryl finished up the last few thoughts he had on the latest chapter, saved his progress, then shut the laptop lid. He rose from the chair and went back to his bedroom, pulling on a pair of worn jeans and a plain olive green t-shirt. A few minutes later, he was preparing some pancakes for his daughter, who came into the kitchen shortly after. 

"So what classes do ya have today?"

Gracie pulled a jug of juice out of the fridge as well as the pancake syrup. "I have Art today, and music. English this afternoon I think."

"Ya need lunch money?"

She nodded, then verbally answered when she realized he wasn't looking at her. "Yes, please." She always remembered her manners. Her dad drilled that into her, that it didn't cost anything to be polite and kind.

"Did Judy text ya? She need a lift too?"

"Um, lemme text her and ask." She typed for a few seconds and quickly got a reply. "Yes, she needs a ride, she said 'if that's ok'."

Daryl snorted. "As if it's a problem. She knows that."

Gracie giggled. 

Half an hour later, he was stopped in front of Rick's house, picking up his niece and two nephews for school. He dropped Carl off at the high school, since that one was the first he came across. Then he took the other three to their school. Each of them gave Daryl a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. Daryl waved back, then turned to go back to Rick's.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter because I felt like it lol

****

When he walked into his brother's house, Rick already had a cup of coffee waiting for him. Daryl sat with a smirk. 

"Am I that transparent?"

Rick chuckled. "I've known you since I was born man. I can read you so well."

Daryl took a sip, nodding. "True."

Daryl had been two when Rick was born. His mother and Will Dixon had been together very briefly, long enough for Daryl to be conceived. A year after Daryl had been born, his mother had met Thomas Grimes, a recently transferred police officer. They'd quickly fallen in love and married, Rick being born ten months after they got married.

From the beginning, Daryl doted on his younger brother, loved him so much. He'd done whatever he could for him. Helped him with schooling, steered him clear of bad company, was there whenever he needed advice. For the most part, the brothers agreed about things. Only time they differed was when Rick became infatuated with Lori Lansing. They'd married right out of high school, had Carl shortly thereafter, had Judith ten years after that, although Daryl suspected that they had a second child to try to save their failing marriage, which ended only three months after Judy was born.

Daryl had been sad but relieved when Rick's marriage had ended. He always felt Lori was never right for him. Rick and Lori still got along very well though, since they shared joint custody of Carl and Judith. Lori was happy in her second marriage to Morgan Jones and was stepmother to his young son Duane.

"So what's your problem today, Daryl?"

Daryl scoffed. "Why d'ya think something's wrong?"

"I know you, didn't I just say that?" Rick laughed.

Daryl sighed. "I dreamt about Andrea last night."

Rick's eyebrows rose up. "You haven't dreamt about that night for years."

"I know. I don't know why I dreamt of it last night. Then I started thinkin' 'bout it. I met this guy yesterday."

"You met a guy?" Rick knew Daryl was bisexual. He'd even introduced his brother to guys over the years. 

Daryl squirmed uncomfortably. "Yeah. Guy in town on vacation. He struck up the conversation when I was watching Judy and RJ at the playground."

"Oh," Rick singsonged. "Well then."

"Stop, please."

Rick laughed. "I just find it interesting. You haven't spoken about anyone in years, not since Carol stopped hitting on you."

The author reddened. "Yeah well. Haven't really noticed anyone. Plus, I know everyone 'round here. Why would I want ta date someone 've known since I was a teenager or something?"

The chief looked at his brother. "Well, I met Michonne in high school. Look at us now."

"Different, totally different situation."

Rick waved his hands in front of himself. "Okay, okay. Fine. So what's this guy like?"

Daryl gazed off into space as he thought of the man. "He's... charming. Gregarious. Personable. Gorgeous." His face reddened again. "He's got short hair, very fashionable though. Some scruff on his face. Full lips. The most beautiful blue-green eyes 've ever seen in my life."

"Sound like you're smitten already."

Daryl took another sip of coffee. "Guess I am." He looked down. "He's here on vacation. He's a lawyer from New York City. I gathered that he's kinda burned out."

Rick was silent a moment as he took a taste of his own coffee. "How long's he in town for?"

"Dunno. Didn't ask."

"But you wanna see him again?"

With a small smile, Daryl nodded. 

"Well, if you can figure out where he's stayin'..."

"Probably at Sanctuary. It's the nicest hotel in Alexandria. He said he could probably give up being a lawyer if he wanted to. He hates it. Said his father forced him into it."

The brothers remained silent for a bit as Daryl worked up his nerve to ask a favor of Rick.

"So, um... do ya think ya can look at Andrea's case again?"

Rick watched his brother for a long moment. "Any reason why?"

Daryl got annoyed. "A woman was murdered in her home and her killer's still out there. Ain't that reason enough?"

"Okay, okay. I was only asking, brother." Rick paused. "I haven't looked at the file in a while but I could look at it again, see if there's anything I overlooked. I know you want this guy caught. I do too and I'm damn sure that Aaron does."

Daryl nodded, thinking of his brother-in-law. Aaron was just as devastated about Andrea's death as Daryl was. His late wife was still on his mind as he finished his coffee, taking the cup to the sink and rinsing it.

"Do Judy, RJ or Carl need a lift after school today?"

"Nah, I think they'll be fine on the bus. Gracie too."

Daryl nodded. "Yeah probably. I know I get overprotective of her. She's all I got ya know?"

Rick stood up and laid a hand on each of Daryl's shoulders, facing him. "Now that's an utter complete bullshit line and you know it. Everyone in this town cares about you."

"Yeah well, I should go anyways. Want ta get some more of my book written."

"Sure. Call me later if you want," Rick offered. "I'll be at the station until 6 unless something comes up. 'Chonne'll be home before the kids get out of school."

"Alright. I'll see ya later then."

The brothers shared a hug before Daryl left. He quickly started up his car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Police chief Rick Grimes sat to his desk, a file in front of him. He didn't really want to review the file but he promised Daryl. It hurt his soul to look at the file. To think that the life and death of a woman was reduced to a half inch file. 

When Andrea died, Daryl lost a piece of himself. He and Andrea had been in love at one time. After her death, the investigation had unearthed an illicit affair she'd had with the mayor Philip Blake. When it had come out, he'd been thoroughly investigated. Not only had he been involved with Andrea, he was also embezzling from the town. He was quickly removed from his position and went on trial, ending up sentenced to two years. But he hadn't killed Andrea. His alibi was airtight, with several people able to vouch for his whereabouts.

Andrea's betrayal had hurt almost more than her murder. Given that Gracie was only five months old when Andrea had died made it worse. She'd never known her mother, and Daryl had to deal with her murder, her affair, and raising an infant among all his grief. It was almost more than he could handle. But Daryl had lots of support. Rick himself helped a lot. Maggie and Tara had stayed at Daryl's home more than once to help with the baby.

After a year, they were no closer to finding Andrea's killer. Daryl had bought another home for him and Gracie since he didn't want his daughter to grow up in the house where her mother was murdered. He didn't sell the other house though. He told Rick before that he wouldn't sell it until his wife's murder was solved. Rick respected that decision and agreed with it, especially if the case was reopened and investigators needed to go over the scene again.

Rick opened the file and ran his eyes down the general information.

Name: Andrea Loretta Harrison-Dixon  
Age: 27 years 6 months  
Marital Status: Married  
Race: White

Description of Corpse: Body is cold and unembalmed with declining rigor. No residual markings or tattoos. C-Section scar on abdomen. 

External Injuries: Bruising to wrists and throat. Numerous puncture wounds to upper chest, neck, and torso.

Internal Injuries: Heart, lungs, liver, stomach, spleen, pancreas all perforated by sharp object, presumably a knife. No evidence of sexual assault, although victim had recent sexual intercourse. Semen sample taken (see separate report).

Medical Diagnosis: Exsanguination due to multiple stab wounds; homicide.

Time of Death: 5:15 pm - 5:45 pm

Rick sighed as he finished the report. The semen sample came back to Philip Blake, no surprise since Daryl told him he and Andrea hadn't had sex since before Gracie was born.

Unfortunately, the murder weapon was never found. The coroner determined it was a sharp knife that was at least six inches long. Stabbings were personal and for sure, the use of a six inch knife brought to mind some phallic symbolism. Rick was no profiler but even he knew that.

Suddenly, something occurred to Rick. He could remember Daryl once telling him about... Rick picked up his phone and called his brother.

"Daryl, I just remembered you telling me about a stalker you had, back before you married Andrea."

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't the stalking continue after you married her? And after Gracie was born?"

Daryl was silent a few moments. "It continued, but it didn't seem like it was as bad."

"Hmmm," Rick sat back in his chair, pondering, "I did a file up about it. There was no one to charge because you never knew who it was, but I did write down everything you told me about it."

"I remember ya tellin' me that."

Rick pulled the stalker file from his desk, flipping it open to the first page. "And nothing's happened since?"

"No, nothing. It's like he up and left or died or something."

"Hmm."

"What are ya thinking?"

"I think the two are connected. Just think about it. You were bein' harassed. Andrea not so much but then she's killed. Then the stalking stops, just like that. It's like he took out the competition so there was no reason to get involved anymore."

Daryl was stunned. He'd never thought of it that way. Could it be? His stalker wanting him to be alone? To what end though? 

"But why?"

Rick sighed. "I don't understand the psychology of it. It's like something gets flipped in their mind. No telling how or why... only thing to do it catch them."

"There's never been a clue as ta who he is. That's what makes it harder."

"I know brother. I know." After a few moments, he continued. "I'll keep going over this and see what's what. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Alright, thanks. Talk ta ya later."


	6. Chapter 6

Paul was enjoying a leisurely walk through town. He didn't notice a whole lot, mostly just thinking about Daryl Dixon. He's never been so instantly attracted to a man before, the intense feelings were almost scary. But he welcomed it. He's been so alone all his life. His sister had gotten out of the house as quickly as she could to get away from their father's iron-fist type of parenting.

Paul hadn't been so lucky. Because he was a male, his father's only son, he got domineered more than his sister. He almost didn't care what his daughter did, as long as he had full control over his son. Paul had felt so stifled growing up. He hadn't enjoyed his childhood at all. He could only get away from his father by agreeing to go to law school. Even then, every class he took had to be approved by his father. He was only able to take an art class because he lied and said he needed some electives. 

The attorney sighed as he entered a restaurant. It looked so nice, homey. He noticed that it was called Greene's. He sat on a stool at the counter, picking up a menu. 

"Hey there, I'm Maggie, what can I git ya today?"

Paul smiled at the woman in front of him. She looked to be about 30, with shoulder length dark hair. 

"Hi. I'll have a soup of the day and then a–" he looked at the menu again– "number 4, but can I get mashed potatoes instead of the fries?"

"Sure, no problem. Anything to drink?"

"Uh, coffee's good. Black. Please. Thanks."

Maggie turned to take up his coffee. He thought even the mugs were charming. He'd never gotten the allure of small towns but he was getting to understand the charm now. Once his coffee was placed in front of him, Paul smiled.

"Ye ain't from 'round here are ya," Maggie said knowingly.

Paul looked amused. "How'd you guess?"

Maggie laughed. "It's a small town, not a lot of new people come to town that I don't know about. My family's lived in Alexandria for fifty years. Everyone knows everybody. And runnin' a restaurant, I meet everyone new who comes ta town."

Paul nodded, understanding. 

"So where're ya from?"

Paul took a sip of coffee. "New York City."

"Oh nice. Never been there. Is it nice?"

With a chuckle, Paul nodded, then shook his head. "I think it all depends on what you're looking for. I've spent most of the last ten years working. Lawyer. I hate it."

Maggie rose an eyebrow. "Why do ya keep doin' it then?"

"I've been thinking of giving it up. My father would only pay for college if I became a lawyer like him. It was the only way I could go to college."

"Oh jeez. Sorry to hear that."

Paul shrugged. "I've done well for myself. Made plenty of money. That's why I could give it up. I feel like I've aged 20 years in the last 10. I hate it now."

Maggie placed a plastic placemat, utensils and a serviette in front of him. "So what do ya want to do?"

"I always wanted to be an artist, like my mom. She would have liked that too but dad wasn't having any of that. He considered it defiance and I'd get a belt for it."

Maggie's eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared. "Your daddy beat you?"

"Only if I spoke up for myself."

"That's horrible!"

Paul chuckled nervously. "Tell me about it."

A few moments later, Maggie placed his order in front of him. 

"Looks delicious, thanks."

Paul began eating but Maggie didn't stray from behind the counter. 

"So ya don't know how long ya're staying in town?"

The lawyer shook his head. Once he swallowed his food, he spoke. "Haven't really decided, but I'm hoping to have incentive to stay."

"Oh?"

Paul smiled. "Met this guy. Seemed like he's gruff and withdrawn but I don't know, there's something about him."

Maggie frowned. "You talking about Daryl?"

Paul looked surprised. "Yes! You know him?"

Maggie's eyes lost some of its warmth. "I've known him since we was kids. He's older than me but he did work for my daddy on our farm. Look–" she braced a hand on the counter and leaned in. "You best not be messin' with Daryl. Everyone around here thinks the world of him. He's been through so much and I'm tellin' ya now, if you mess with him, you'll have a long line of people to answer to."

Paul was taken aback. "No, you have it wrong. I don't want to mess with him. I just want to get to know him. There's something about him that reaches me on a deep level. I don't know exactly why but I feel a pull towards him."

Maggie stared into Paul's eyes for several long moments until finally she nodded. "Okay, I believe you. You might be a lawyer but I can spot a liar a mile away. I don't think you're lyin'."

Paul let out a breath. 

The warmth returned to Maggie's eyes. "So, dessert?"


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving Greene's restaurant, Paul continued to walk down the street. He saw a lot of refreshing things. People were kind to each other, stopping to chat, or just to say hello. He came across a building called Orange Crush. Intrigued, he went inside and was greeted by rows of computers on one side and a food place on the other side. An internet café, he thought.

He ventured to the food side of the place, sliding into a seat at the counter. A dark-haired woman greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Tara, what can I do for you today?"

Paul smiled. "Can I get a cup of coffee? Black."

"Sure, just a sec."

"Nice place you have here."

Tara smiled. "Thanks." She put the coffee in front of him.

"The name confuses me though."

Tara laughed, a soft melodic sound. Her smile turned melancholy. "It's named for my late girlfriend. She passed away after a short illness. She loved orange crush soda."

"Oh I'm so sorry. What was she like?"

Tara rounded the counter and sat in a seat next to Paul. Seemed like Paul asking about the woman had endeared him to Tara already.

"Denise was wonderful. So kind, giving. She was a doctor. Yet she didn't notice she was sick until it was too late." Tara sighed. "She's been gone for about two years. I opened this place about six months after she passed. It was about six months after that that I met my girlfriend now, Rosita. She doesn't be out here a lot. She's more tech support."

Paul smiled, nodding in interest. Tara seemed to be quite a character, even in just the few minutes he'd known her.

"So what about you? You're not from around here, I know that."

"I guess what Maggie said is true," he laughed.

"Greene?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was there for lunch. Talked with Maggie for a bit. She warned me not to mess with Daryl Dixon."

Tara's expression changed. "You'd be wise to listen to that."

Paul put a hand up to ward Tara off. "You have it wrong. I'll tell you what I told her. I met Daryl and I'm intrigued by him. I just want to know him. That's all. I have no desire to 'mess' with him. I told him when I met him that since I'm here in Alexandria, it would be nice to have a friend or two. He agreed."

Tara mulled over his explanation. "Hmm, okay. But if you hurt him in any way–"

"You'll kill me and bury my body at sea?"

Tara grinned. "Pretty much."

Paul sipped from his coffee when he heard the bell over the door. He turned and was pleasantly surprised to see Daryl walk in. He noticed Daryl winced and sighed. He looked rather annoyed.

"Hey D," Tara called out before going over to him. She pulled him into a hug, which he returned.

"How are ya?"

"Good, everything's good. I hear you met the new guy."

"Uh yeah. Listen, can I get a coffee and one of those chocolate chip muffins. I'm gonna sit over there," he told her, pointing to a table not far from Paul. Then he looked pointedly at Paul, who joined him a moment later.

"Hi again," Paul greeted.

"Hmm."

Tara arrived with Daryl's coffee and muffin.

"Can I get you a refill?" she asked Paul. 

"Um, sure. Thanks."

Tara returned a moment later and topped up Paul's mug. When she left, Daryl looked at Paul. 

"Maggie Greene called me. Told me ya were there, mentioned me."

Paul blushed. "I only mentioned to her that I met a guy. Guess the description gave it away," he laughed nervously.

"Ya said ya might have incentive to stay?"

Paul blushed even deeper. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It probably didn't come across but yeah, I'm gay. I'm not ashamed of who I am. If you have a problem with it–"

"Nah. Know plenty o' gay people. Tara for example. The couple who owns Buy the Book down the street, Aaron and Eric. I've dated guys before. And why 'm'I tellin' ya this?"

Paul shrugged, "Maybe I just have that kind of face, one you can tell anything to."

Daryl was silent for a few moments. "I visited my brother earlier, I told him about ya. He said I sounded... he used the work 'smitten'. I told him I was." 

The lawyer was a little surprised by the confession. "Really? I kind of got the feeling that you didn't want me there."

Daryl had the decency to blush. "I didn't, at first. I dunno. Been a long time since I was attracted ta anyone."

Paul leaned forward on his elbows, staring into Daryl's eyes. "Nothing to blush about. It's okay to be attracted to someone."

"Be prepared ta get tha third degree from just about ev'ryone."

Paul leaned back and let out a laugh. "Given that both Maggie and Tara have already drilled me about 'my intentions', I kind of figured."

"Sorry 'bout them."

"Oh don't worry about that," Paul said, waving off the apology. "Just tells me that they care about you."

Daryl smiled and finished his coffee, his muffin long gone. "How 'bout I give ya the grand tour of Alexandria?"

Paul smiled. "I'd love that."


	8. Chapter 8

Paul hung on Daryl's every word as he pointed out the different places in Alexandria. Every now and then, he threw in an anecdote. Paul was genuinely interested in everything Daryl was saying, and Daryl could tell that and appreciated it. 

They stopped in front of a small brick building. Paul saw 'Buy the Book' emblazened on the top of the store. 

"C'mon meet Aaron and Eric."

Once in the store, Daryl was greeted by the couple who owned the store. Paul could see there was a great amount of affection between the three men but there was no jealousy on his part. He'd never begrudge a gay man for being friends with other men.

"This is Paul. He's visiting Alexandria."

Paul shook both men's hands. He was immediately charmed by both men, who were open and personable. They spoke a few minutes, then left the store, with plans to meet up for a double date as Eric called it. Daryl may or may not have ducked his head, a blush mottling his cheeks. Paul had just laughed.

"I like them," Paul said as they continued down the sidewalk. "Eric is adorable."

Daryl chuckled. "He is. 'Ve known Eric a long time. We went ta school tagether. Aaron moved here when we was in high school. He and Eric hit it off right away."

Paul smiled fondly. "So where to next?"

"Right here."

They had stopped in front of what looked like a floral shop. Paul liked the name. Look at the Flowers. He figured there must be a story behind it but he wouldn't ask.

"Carol owns tha place. She opened it 'bout a year after her first husband died. He was no loss. Abusive asshole. Carol!"

A gray haired woman came out from the back. "Pookie, so lovely to see you!"

Pookie? Paul mouthed in amusement.

"Carol, not the name again..."

"Oh hush. I don't see you enough as it is." She embraced Daryl, then noticed Paul. "Who's this?"

Daryl blushed. "This is Paul. He's vacationing. We've become fast friends, I think."

Paul smiled. "We most certainly have." He offered Carol a hand. "Paul Rovia."

"Carol King, welcome to Look at the Flowers."

"I love the name."

Carol beamed. "So you're here on vacation?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, from New York City. Needed a break. Thinking about a career change."

"Ah. Well I'm sure you'll do well. I can tell about people."

"Well, thanks. Not going back yet though. Might have more of an incentive to stay," he said, his gaze straying to where Daryl was looking at the azaleas.

Carol smiled. "Do I need to give you the shovel talk?"

Paul laughed. "No, I've gotten that talk from Maggie Greene and the woman who owns Orange Crush."

"Tara. Yes, well, we're all protective of Daryl. He's been through a lot."

Paul nodded. "Maggie said that too. I'll tell you what I told them. I have no intention of hurting him. I will voluntarily offer myself for sacrifice if I do."

Carol laughed and nodded. "You know, we just met but I actually believe you."

"Carol, stop interrogatin' the man."

The woman turned to Daryl. "Give it a rest Pookie. I'm only asking."

They both heard Daryl grumbling under his breath before he came back over. 

"Yeah well, 'm showin' Paul around town. Got some places to go."

Carol smiled. "Don't be a stranger," she said, hugging him again.

"Yeah okay. Tell Sophia I said hi. And Zeke."

"I will."

The men left the shop. Daryl eventually introduced Paul to Rick, Michonne and their kids, Maggie's husband Glenn, her sisters Beth and Enid, officer Shane Walsh, even Lori and Morgan. But Paul was pleased to know Daryl felt enough for him to introduce him to anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, now it's gonna get real. 

***

Ezekiel King carefully placed the two-month-old puppy in her cage. She'd had successful surgery to repair a broken leg and would recover in due time. He loved his job. He always wanted to work with animals, ever since his own puppy was hurt when Ezekiel was a kid. He'd watched in fascination as the vet Hershel Greene, Maggie's father, had fixed Lucky right up.

He'd gone to vet school right out of high school and breezed through it. He'd moved to Alexandria after finished school to take over Hershel's vet business when he retired. It was through his business that he's met Carol. Her daughter Sophia had rescued a kitten that was half dead and had cried to break her heart at possibly losing the kitten. 

It had been touch and go for about a week but the kitten pulled through. She still had the cat eight years later, had called him Shadow, for the lovely shade of gray she was. He'd struck up a friendship with Carol that eventually turned to love. She'd been rather hesitant, due to her first marriage to an abusive man, but he was patient and earned her trust. 

When he moved back to Alexandria after school, he didn't think his life would end up the way it did. It was a good life. He had, oftentimes, wondered if he should give up trying to court Carol but he knew the benefits would be massive. He earned her trust, her love, and he'd never been happier in his life. Not even saving the lives of animals could compare to the joy his wife filled him with. After they got married, they both wondered if Carol could get pregnant, even at her age. After a series of tests, it was determined she could not get pregnant again. One of Ed's beatings had damaged something in her womb and was left untreated. Doctors had to remove her womb or she could die.

Ezekiel sighed. He loved Sophia like she was his own. She called him Dad too. Everyone had been glad to have Ed gone from all there lives. He wasn't only abusive to his wife but he was racist, misogynistic, homophobic... any way a person could be prejudiced, Ed Peletier was. He talked down to everyone who wasn't a white man. Thankfully, Ezekiel had never met the man, otherwise he might have put him into the ground before that car crash did.

Ezekiel smiled as the puppy yipped when he scratched her head. The noise covered the sound of someone behind him. Suddenly, he clutched at his chest. He felt a sharp pain in his back and turned. He was shocked at who he saw.

"What? Why?"

He fell to the floor, clutching at his chest. Blood bubbled out of his chest and his mouth as he gasped for air. Moments later, he was dead, his eyes wide open in shock.

The killer stared down at the vet. They knew how Daryl felt towards Ezekiel. Was incredibly grateful to him for giving Carol the life she deserved. They wondered how Carol would flounder now, without her beloved husband. 

The figure continued staring at Ezekiel's now-dead body, wondering whether or not to take a trophy from the body. Deciding against it, the killer realized that if there was nothing taken, it couldn't tie back to the crime. After all, there was nothing saved from Andrea Dixon's murder, so there would be nothing kept from this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Smut warning ahead. I have no shame.

***

Daryl followed Paul back to his hotel, entering the room after Paul invited him in. He'd seen the rooms before, but still, it was impressive. But that wasn't what he was here for. His eyes never left Paul, who had entered the room, removed his waistcoat and shoes, offering Daryl a seat.

"Want anything from room service?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, that's not why I came back here with ya."

Paul had the decency to blush, as he sat across from the author. 

"So why did you?"

Daryl leaned into Paul and kissed him softly. Paul moaned in surprise, sinking into the embrace. After a moment he pulled back slightly. 

"'Ve never felt so strongly for someone I just met. But I want ya so bad."

He took Paul's mouth again, kissing him harder, sliding an arm around Paul's shoulders. Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl's, savoring his embrace.

"I knew as soon as I saw you that you were someone who would become dear to me. I haven't stopped thinking about you. Seems hard to believe we only met yesterday."

Daryl smiled, a hand on Paul's face. "I know. I'm not going ta ask ya ta stay, give up ya home, but maybe there's incentive for ya to stay?"

Paul's smile was blinding. "Oh yes. I want to be with you. I know that with a hundred percent certainty."

Daryl kissed Paul again, their mouths slotting together like puzzle pieces. They plundered each other's mouth, almost unable to reach in far enough. Daryl felt like Paul was trying to climb in his body, to possess him completely, and he was alright with that.

Paul trailed his hands to Daryl's front, to begin unbuttoning his shirt, their mouths never leaving each other. When Daryl's shirt was off, Paul removed his own. He trailed his mouth down Daryl's neck, kissing and sucking at the flesh he encountered. The author moaned, the vibration being felt throughout both their bodies. 

Paul boldly climbed into Daryl's lap, straddling him, sliding his hands up the older man's face, kissing him hard. Daryl grabbed his hips, pulling Paul flush against him, their hard cocks coming in contact with each other. Paul ran a hand through Daryl's short hair, smiling at the wrecked look on his face. 

"Can I fuck you, Daryl?"

Daryl looked at the man. "No. I want you to make love to me."

Paul whimpered, wrapping his arms around Daryl again, plundering his mouth. He reached down and swiftly unbuttoned Daryl's jeans, plunging a hand inside to wrap around his raging hard cock.

"Oh yeah."

The lawyer slid out of Daryl's lap, then worked on getting his own jeans off while Daryl took his own off. Underwear soon followed as well as socks until both men were naked. Daryl sat back on the couch and pulled Paul to him by his hips, his tongue flickering over the younger man's dick, drawing a strangled moan out of him.

"Yes, Daryl, oh god..."

Daryl gripped Paul's ass as he took in more of his cock in. He swirled his tongue around the head after pulling back slightly, sucking on the underside as his fingers played with Paul's balls. A few moments later, Daryl pulled back. 

"Please tell me ya got some lube or somethin'."

On shaky legs, Paul went to one of his suitcases and produced a bottle of lube and a condom before going back to Daryl. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed, laying him down on it. They kissed sensuously for several minutes before Paul clicked open the bottle and coated his fingers, trailing them down to the other man's ass, gently prodding at his hole. As he carefully slid a finger in, Paul leaned down to suckle at a nipple, making Daryl groan at the dual sensations.

"Paul, please..."

"Need to prepare you, love. Can't just shove it in."

So he introduced a second finger, then a minute later, a third. Daryl whimpered at the burn and drag of Paul's fingers stretching him, his body jumping when the digits nudged his prostate.

"Jesus, Paul...."

Paul reached up to kiss Daryl softly, seeing that the man was completely wrecked, his eyes blown wide open. He removed his fingers from Daryl's body, wrapping them around the man's dick, pumping him, as he situated himself between his legs. Grabbing the condom, he quickly sheathed himself, coated his dick with lube before pulling Daryl's legs up, resting one on his shoulder before breaching his ass.

"Fuck, Paul..."

Slowly and carefully, Paul slid all the way in, his hips finally resting against Daryl's ass.

"So full! God, ya feel so good!" Daryl praised, wrapping his leg around Paul's waist, Paul removing the other leg from his shoulder to wrap around him as well. Rovia braced himself on his hands on either side of Daryl's head, leaning down to kiss him. Then he started to pull out before gliding back in. Daryl whimpered, a noise he would deny he ever made, as Paul started to thrust into him, the head jabbing his prostate whenever Paul bottomed out. 

"Not gonna last..."

"Mmm, me either, we can take our time later," Paul replied before taking Daryl's dick in hand, jerking him in time with his own thrusts. 

"Fuck, please, gonna...."

"Cum for me Daryl, want to feel you squeeze me tight."

Daryl groaned out, his back arching, legs tightening as he spurted cum between them, covering Paul's hand and his own belly. His quivering channel pushed Paul over the edge as he came deep inside the author, his groans filling the air.

"Oh fuck, Daryl... God, I love you."

Daryl's eyes snapped to Paul's. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

Paul finally stopped moving his hips, carefully pulling out of Daryl, discarding the condom, laying beside him, breathing hard. 

"I know we just met, but I love you."

Daryl smiled, "I love ya too."

Their mouths met for another kiss before they headed to the bathroom to clean up, after which they fell into the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Daryl stirred before Paul did, gazing over at the man who had stolen his heart in such a short time. He never thought he'd find love again. He's been devastated by Andrea's death and learning of her betrayal had made him bitter towards getting involved with anyone.

Daryl didn't know how long he was propped up on his elbow watching Paul when he started to awaken. Paul moaned contentedly, stretching his arms and his back before he opened his eyes.

"Hey."

Daryl smiled. "Hey."

"Good morning."

"It certainly is."

Paul grinned softly. "What time is it?"

Daryl reached for his phone on the nightstand. "Just after 10."

Paul closed his eyes again and cuddled into Daryl. "Hmm."

The author slid an arm around Paul, holding him close.

"Any plans for today," the lawyer asked.

"Not really. Need to pick Gracie and Dog up from my brother's."

Paul looked at his lover. "Gracie?"

Daryl nodded carefully. "She's my daughter. She's 10."

"She wasn't at the playground the other day?"

Daryl shook his head. "No, she was hanging out with one of her friends."

Paul nodded, laying his head back down. 

"It doesn't bother ya?"

"Why would it?"

Daryl was silent, picking up his phone again. He scrolled through the picture gallery and found one of his favorites of his girl. When he showed Paul, the man about melted.

"Oh my, she's beautiful."

Daryl smiled. "I like ta think so."

"Where's her mother?"

A stricken look came across Daryl's face. 

"What? I'm sorry, is it a bad thing?"

Daryl nodded. "She was killed 10 years ago, stabbed ta death in our kitchen."

Paul's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god. Was the killer...?"

"Her killer was never caught. Gracie remembers nothing of Andrea; she was five months old at the time."

Paul hugged Daryl. "I'm so sorry baby."

Tears prickled in Daryl's eyes. "I had a hard time of it, especially since any lead they had went nowhere. Rick– my brother– is the chief of police here. He wanted ta catch the guy, almost more than I did."

Paul moved to sit up in the bed, the blankets around his waist. Daryl followed suit. 

"Did they have any suspects?"

Daryl ran a hand through his hair. "Only one they had was the former mayor Philip Blake, because Andrea'd been sleeping with him. But he had an airtight alibi. The investigation uncovered his embezzling though, so he went ta prison for a while. He left Alexandria after he got out. When I found out about her affair, first thing I did was get a DNA test done ta make sure Gracie was mine; she is."

"God. Now I understand why everyone's so protective of you."

"Tara helped me with Gracie a lot. Rick could only do so much since he had Carl and his wife at the time was pregnant. Maggie helped, her sisters Beth and Enid helped out, so did Andrea's brother Aaron."

"Aaron from the bookstore?"

Daryl nodded. "He'n' I are still close after all these years. He loves Gracie and sees so much a' Andrea in her."

"I bet."

They remained silent for a few minutes. 

"So any plans for ya?" Daryl asked. 

"About?"

"Your future. What ya want ta do or..."

Paul turned to Daryl and smiled, laying a hand on his arm. "I'm giving up law. I can't take it anymore. And yes, I'm moving here. I want to be with you."

Daryl smiled in relief. "I'm glad." He pulled Paul into his arms, holding him close, for once, feeling happy.

A moment later, Daryl's phone rang, the ring loud in the quiet room. Paul chuckled as Daryl jumped before detangling from his embrace.

"'Lo?.... Carol, what's.... what? When?.... Oh God.... Be there when I can."

Paul looked at Daryl, concerned. 

"Carol's husband Ezekiel was found dead. He'd been stabbed."

"Oh my god."

Daryl climbed out of bed and started to hastily dress before he called Michonne. Paul also dressed while watching Daryl.

"'Chonne, can you keep Gracie there?.... yeah, Carol just called me. Keep her off her phone, take it if ya have ta.... yeah, I'll call ya later."

Less than five minutes later, both men were out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Enid Greene finished tallying up the cash register and sealed the money in a deposit back. She was so happy to be part of this family. She'd been in the system for six years after her birth before she was adopted by Hershel and his wife. She went from being alone to having parents, brothers and sisters, friends. Now she had a nephew in Hershel Jr and a boyfriend in Carl Grimes.

She'd met Carl in junior high and they'd hit it off. It also got Ron Anderson off her back. He was like a gnat, wouldn't take no for an answer. But with Carl, he was more than ready to stand up to anyone for her. 

As she turned to the kitchen area, she thought she saw movement from the restaurant. Curious, she walked out that way before deciding to leave for the night. Flicking on the lights, she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hello?"

Enid gasped and gurgled as she felt pain across her throat. Her hand was immediately trying to stem the flow of blood but it was useless. She knew the cut was deep. She turned, horror in her eyes as she saw who her attacker was. 

No noise left her body as she fell to the floor, her eyes wide as blood pooled all around her.

**

The next morning, Maggie came in through the back door of the restaurant. She wondered if Enid was still here. There was a couch in the back room that was used by various staff when they didn't think they could drive. Perhaps she was there. Maggie wasn't too worried.

As she exited the kitchen and walked behind the counter, she was confused on seeing the deposit back still by the register. She picked it up, wondering where Enid was and why the money was still here. She went towards the dining area to flick on the lights when her foot hit something.

When she looked down, she let out a scream upon seeing her sister, her dear darling sister, in a pool of blood on the floor. 

"Enid? Sweetie?"

Maggie dropped to her knees, uncaring of the blood and felt desperately for a pulse, tears rolling down her cheeks at the absence of one. 

"Oh Enid, my sweet girl."

Crying, she pushed herself back up and went to her purse, calling the police department, who were there within five minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later, Maggie, Beth and their family sat in the church as Enid was memorialized. They couldn't bury her yet because of the criminal investigation, same as Ezekiel. Carol hadn't wanted a memorial until his killer was caught. Hershel had decided on the memorial since his wife Annette wasn't doing well health-wise. He wanted her to at least have some piece of mind should she pass before the case was solved.

Daryl sighed, arm wrapped around his daughter's shoulders as he sat behind the Greene family in the church. Paul was on Daryl's other side, holding his hand. Gracie was upset about Zeke and Enid both, as was everyone really. Zeke would sometimes let Gracie come to the clinic and sit with the animals. It offered both her and the animals comfort. 

Enid and her sister Beth had babysat Gracie at times and the girl loved the sisters. She'd even been flower girl in Maggie's wedding when she married bartender Glenn Rhee. Daryl had been so proud of her when she walked up that aisle scattering rose petals. 

Now it was a much somber occasion. Father Gabriel Stokes was at the pulpit, offering condolences to the family, useless words that would never fill the void. Hershel had earlier expressed his gratitude when the preacher had visited the Greene farm. 

Maggie leaned into Glenn, crying softly as Father Gabriel gave his final word. No one moved. To Daryl, it felt like it was too final. He didn't want Enid to be gone. She was only a 16 year old kid who had her whole life in front of her. Why would someone slit her throat and leave her to bleed to death on a restaurant floor? It made no sense.

The only thing he knew was that the person who killed Enid had killed Ezekiel. He just didn't know why. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with him and the unsolved murder of his wife. 

Paul rubbed Daryl's shoulder, happy to be with him but hated the occasion. Funerals, especially for an unexpected death, were so hard. He'd been to his mother's about five years ago. She's been hit by a car and died a week later. He'd been devastated. He was angry as hell with his father though, since he'd acted so indifferent, like her death was an inconvenience for him.

Finally, people started to rise up out of their seats and head out. The Greene family didn't move. Neither did Daryl. Gracie whispered something to her father, Daryl nodded, then the girl got up. She went around to stand in front of Hershel. He looked up, she said something Paul couldn't hear, then fell into his arms. Paul's chest tightened as he heard Gracie's sobs.

Daryl went to comfort his daughter, offering Maggie and Beth hugs before picking Gracie up in his arms. He crouched down in front of Hershel and offered him some words. Hershel nodded, fighting his tears, thanking Daryl for being there. 

Paul was at a loss of what to do. He had met a lot of the people there but he only really knew Daryl. 

They'd talked a lot over the last few days. He'd been introduced to Gracie, who immediately loved him. Daryl was a little surprised at how easily she accepted that her father was in love with a man, until Gracie just rolled her eyes and said in that voice that was way beyond her years, 'Daddy, you deserve to be happy. Who cares if you love a man? Love is love.' Daryl had hugged her so long that she started to get whiny, much to Paul's amusement. His mirth faded when she stood in front of him and said, with total seriousness 'You hurt my dad, I have an uncle who's a cop'. Daryl had almost fallen off the couch he was laughing so hard.

Daryl led Gracie down the aisle of the church, Paul getting up to follow him. Daryl didn't hesitate to take Paul's hand in his. He had no time for pretenses. He loved Paul and wanted the world to know. 

As they exited the church, Paul looked at his lover. "You okay?"

Daryl's gaze met his. "I guess. Can't believe..."

Paul nodded. "I know."

Daryl sighed heavily, looking back at Maggie and Beth, feeling such sorry for the family. 

"C'mon, lets go home. I'll fix you and Gracie something to eat, then maybe we can watch something to distract us."

Daryl nodded. "Sounds good."


	14. Chapter 14

A figure was pacing, trying to contain its anger. How dare Daryl show up at a funeral holding that man's hand. How fucking dare he. Did he learn nothing from what happened to Andrea? He'd actually been smart and stayed away from others since that whore had died, but now? Being so blatant about being with that man? 

Daryl would have to pay. Again.

The killer knew how important Carol was to Daryl, so making Carol suffer would by extension, make Daryl suffer. Enid was Daryl's nephew Carl's girlfriend, and Maggie was as close to Daryl as a sister, so Enid's death would devastate Maggie, which would make Daryl hurt. 

Daryl wasn't a stupid man, so why was he doing this? Why wouldn't he just be as he was? Just raise his brat and stay by himself. Why did that man have to show up in Alexandria and fuck up everything?

Knife in hand, the killer neared the bed silently, quickly and efficiently slicing across the woman's throat. She never had a chance to scream or react before her blood bubbled out onto the bed. The killer grinned evilly. See how he liked this one.

**

Hershel sighed as he sat to the dining room table, next to Maggie. 

"Baby asleep?"

Maggie nodded listlessly. 

"How are you doing?"

Maggie looked up, tears in her eyes again. "I can't believe Enid's gone. Who would do this? Why?"

Hershel rubbed his eldest daughter's shoulder gently. "I don't know honey. I wish I did. I know that girl never hurt a soul in her life."

"Daryl blames himself."

Hershel looked perplexed. "Why?"

"You know how he is, daddy, takes it personal whenever somethin' happens. He blamed himself when Andrea died. He loved Enid, thought o' her as a little sister. Thinks he coulda protected her or somethin'."

The retired vet grimaced. "Daryl has always felt tremendous guilt over Andrea, even after finding out about Blake. Thinks he wasn't a good enough husband to her."

Maggie made an angry noise. "That's such bullshit, Daddy. Andrea was responsible for her own actions. She chose to screw around with him. It had nothin' to do with Daryl being a good or bad husband. He loved her."

"He did," he replied, not admonishing her for her language since they were all stressed.

"Enid babysat Gracie before," Maggie said, thinking out loud.

"So did Beth."

Maggie looked at her father. "Beth. You don't think..."

Both father and daughter jumped up from the table and headed towards Beth's bedroom.

"Bethy?" Hershel called.

Maggie flicked on the lightswitch, her eyes going wide, her hands covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Beth?"

Hershel went for the house phone to call police but he, like Maggie, knew it was too late to save Beth. 

"Rick, it's Hershel... it's my Beth. She's... dead."


	15. Chapter 15

Paul felt tears well up in his eyes again as he watched his love laying on the bed, crying. They'd just found out that Beth Greene had been murdered in her own bed. Daryl had loved Beth like he'd loved Enid and now both of them were dead. He couldn't even imagine what Hershel and his family were dealing with this. The grief must be overwhelming.

Gracie was asleep, no point in ruining her sleep for more bad news. Daryl though, he felt like his heart was being ripped out. 

Paul climbed in the bed behind his lover, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He felt Daryl's sobs wracking his body. Even Dog was affected. Usually, the animal slept with Gracie but he was laying in front of Daryl, as if he sensed his master was suffering.

"Why is this happenin'?" Daryl cried.

"I don't know baby. I wish I did, I'd go end them myself."

Paul let Daryl cry a bit longer before turning the man to face him. He wiped his face, just holding his head. He gently kissed his lover's forehead before letting the man bury his face in Paul's hair. He felt Daryl's hand clutching at his shirt, his heart breaking at the man's upset. He wished so much that he could do something but nothing would help.

Several minutes later, Daryl was all cried out. He still lay in Paul's arms, not wanting to move a muscle, but finally, he tilted his head up and kissed Paul softly on the mouth. 

"Would ya make me forget? Please? Just for a little while?"

Paul gazed at his love for several long moments before kissing Daryl, taking his mouth gently while caressing his hair. 

"You sure?"

Daryl nodded. "I just want ta forget all this, please. Even if it's just for an hour, half an hour, ten minutes."

"An hour might be pushing it," Paul joked. "But I'll do my best."

Paul made love to Daryl, slowly, gently, passionately, drawing soft cries and moans out of him, helping him forget the hell that Alexandria had turned into. Until the only thing on Daryl's mind was Paul and how good he made him feel and how much he loved him.

Just as the two were about to drift off to sleep, the doorbell rang. They popped up in bed, confused. Paul looked at the clock, the red luminescent numbers screaming 2:28. Who the hell could that be at this hour?

They climbed out of bed, Daryl grabbing robes for them before they hesitantly moved towards the front door, checking briefly on Gracie to make sure she was still asleep. Daryl looked out the window in the door and didn't see anyone, while Paul went to the window in the next room to see if there was anyone around. 

"Can't see anyone out there."

"Me either," Daryl mumbled. He disabled the security alarm and opened the door, eyebrows furrowing at what he saw: a single black business-sized envelope was laying on the step. He crouched down and picked it up, turning it over in his hands, confused.

Both men went back into the house, Daryl re-arming the alarm system. He flicked on the living room light then sat on the couch, Paul joining him a moment later. 

"Wait, do you have any latex gloves or anything? This could be connected to what's going on," Paul pointed out. Daryl just looked at him. "If it is, we need to preserve evidence."

Daryl sighed tiredly. "There's a box of 'em under the kitchen sink. I use 'em when I use deli meats or wash Dog..."

Paul was back moments later with a pair of gloves for each of them. Pulling them on, Daryl then carefully began to open the letter, which was sealed with nothing more than a strip of scotch tape.

"Dearest Daryl, 

It's been quite a long time since I've felt the need to contact you. We had such a lovely relationship back then. It's sad that I have to get involved again, given your perfidy. I knew Andrea was a cheating whore so I took care of her for you."

Daryl gasped as he stopped reading. "Oh god, it's from mah stalker." At Paul's confused look, Daryl quickly gave him the rundown of it. 

"Yes, I admit that I took care of her. I also am responsible for Ezekiel, Enid and Beth. If you don't understand the reasons, you can't be as intelligent as I always thought you were. 

"I am telling you now, you will send that man you are with away. I don't want to see him anywhere near you again. If you refuse, I will have to kill someone else you love."


	16. Chapter 16

Rick read the letter twice, then a third time. He looked up at his brother in astonishment, startling when he saw tears in Daryl's eyes. 

"Hey, come here, sit."

Rick handed the letter to someone from the forensics team then sat on the couch next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

"This isn't your fault, Daryl. I need you to believe that, right now."

Tears slipped down Daryl's cheeks. "But Andrea– Beth–"

"No! You have to believe that. You are not responsible for the actions of another adult. For Gracie, yes, but not whoever this person is. That person– alone– decided to kill Andrea and Enid and Beth and Ezekiel. This is no more on you than it is on me or Paul or Carl or Dog," Rick said. He was worried his brother could go down the dark path of depression after Andrea's murder. "Please Daryl. You know that I'll be the first person to assign blame where it belongs. You did not kill these people. Whatever reasoning this killer is using is in their messed up mind. This is not on you."

Daryl nodded shakily, but still sniffled. 

Paul sat on another loveseat, holding Gracie to him. She was an emotional mess too. The girl was so strong, like her father. Daryl was strong, but with all these deaths happening, one could only remain strong for so long. Paul worried for his mental health, for Gracie's. 

Rick hugged Daryl tightly before pulling back. He looked at his brother, searching for something in his eyes. After a beat and a sigh, Rick tried again. "Why do you blame yourself for all this? It's not your fault. You didn't stab these people."

Gracie pulled herself from Paul's embrace and neared her father and uncle. She crawled in between the two of them as only a 10 year old could. 

"Daddy, why do you think you're responsible for this?"

Daryl was actually at a loss for words. He knew what it felt like in his own mind but explaining it was a different story. He really didn't know if he could explain it.

"Well–"

"Daddy, you were with me and Paul. You didn't do anything."

Gracie's eyes, so wide and innocent, touched a cord in Daryl. His daughter had a way about her, of cutting through the bullshit and making things so remarkably easy. No matter what the killer's letter said, he shouldn't believe anything it said. It said to send Paul away, and there was no way Daryl was doing that. He couldn't let this psycho dictate his life.

"You're right Gracie. You are absolutely right. Doesn't make it any easier that Beth and Enid and Zeke are gone."

Gracie hugged into her father, and some of Daryl's tension melted away. He smiled at Paul across from him, who beamed at him in return. 

"Well Gracie," Paul spoke up, "You did something me and your Uncle Rick couldn't do and that was make some of your dad's guilt go away."

Rick chuckled as Gracie turned to hug into her uncle as well. "I don't know if Daddy or Paul told you Uncle Rick, but I told Paul that if he hurts my dad, I have you as an uncle."

Rick burst out laughing, Paul grinned widely, even Daryl chuckled. 

"I'm sure Paul has no intentions of hurting your dad. Looks like he loves your dad too much for that."

Paul nodded. "I know Daryl and I haven't known each other for long, Rick, but I want to make him happy, for as long as he lets me."

"Good, I'm glad," Rick said before standing up. He noticed the forensics guys were already gone. "Well, I need to head back to the station and see what we can get off that letter. I'll catch up to ya later, alright?"

Daryl nodded. "Sure thing. Thanks for comin' over so fast."

Rick nodded, then left.

Paul stood up and joined his love and daughter on the couch. "So, what do you want for breakfast Gracie?"

"Um, waffles. Daddy makes the best waffles."

Daryl chuckled. "And I always make the biggest mess with it. Ya sure ya want waffles?"

Gracie nodded. 

With an overdramatic sigh, Daryl rose up, mumbling how he was glad it was Saturday, leaving Paul and Gracie giggling together on the couch. After breakfast, Gracie was in the living room watching a show and texting Judy on her phone, while Paul and Daryl were in the kitchen, talking while cleaning up the dishes.

"I'm surprised Rick didn't offer police protection or something."

Daryl sat on one of the chairs, laying the dish towel on the counter. "The police department here ain't that big. Eight people on it."

Paul's eyes widened. "Eight people? That's it?" He was floored.

Daryl nodded. "Oh yeah. Don't forget, Alexandria only has about 3000 people. Before all this shit happened, the only other major crime was... Andrea's murder. Other than that, it's usually just DUIs or break and enters. Murder is something they ain't accustomed to."

The lawyer nodded. "True. I still have big city thinking. Lived in the City most of my life, except when I went to law school."

Daryl was silent awhile. "So, ya really gonna give up law?"

Paul leaned back against the counter after wiping his hands dry.

"Yes. I've had no second thoughts about it either. It makes me unhappy. I'm surrounded by yes-men or yes-women. No one gives me an honest opinion, no one values me for anything more than what money I can make for them. It's tiring. It's draining." He dragged his fingers through his hair before folding them across his chest. "I haven't had a date since I was pre-law. Haven't had time to even have a one-night stand. My dad was always watching me over my shoulder it seemed like. Couldn't do a damn thing without him knowing about it. He damn sure didn't know I was gay."

"Wow," Daryl replied. "I never thought about it. My old man was a deadbeat. Hooked up with my ma and never gave her a second thought. Rick's younger than me. He has a different father, my stepfather, although he legally adopted me when I was four. For all intents and purposes, he's ma father and I call him that."

Paul moved over to Daryl, carefully settling himself in his lover's lap, who's hands automatically settled on his ass. He moved them up when he remembered Gracie being in the next room.

"You had a good childhood?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I did. My ma is the sweetest, most loving woman I've ever known. And that includes Tara and Michonne, and all the other women you've met through me. My da is wonderful. Treats my ma right, treated us well, and always encouraged us ta follow our dreams. Rick always wanted ta follow in dad's footsteps and be a cop. I always wanted ta write. I love being able ta create characters and write a good story for them."

Paul kissed Daryl's cheek, wrapping his arms around him. "I envy that, but I'm a firm believer in 'everything happens for a reason'. So everything I've dealt with in my life, my dad, all the bullshit, it's all brought me here, to you."

Daryl kissed him firmly on the mouth. "'M so happy ya're in mah life Paul. I've just been existing before now. Gracie kept me goin', but you bring me alive, give me what I need ta actually be happy. I love ya, so much."

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Tara Chambler finished tallying up the register for the day. She was glad she was able to turn something horrible– Denise's death– into something good. She believed that it was all to bring her to Rosita. The Latina woman balanced Tara out. Settled her down from the self-destructive path she was on. 

After Denise's death, even though there was at least some time to be prepared for it, destroyed something in Tara. They'd met at Greene's restaurant and hit it off. Tara immediately asked the shy doctor out. They'd gotten to know each other and moved in together after a couple of months. 

At the time, Tara had worked at Greene's restaurant while Denise worked at the local hospital. She wasn't long out of med school but she was good at what she did. Except she didn't notice symptoms in herself. One day after work, Tara had come home and found Denise collapsed on the bathroom floor. After several tests and scans, she'd been diagnosed with an aggressive brain tumor, which turned out to be inoperable. She'd died two months later.

Tara mourned her for several months, damaging her relationships with her destructive behavior, especially with the constant drinking. After being arrested by Rick for DUI, Daryl had talked to her and made her see how badly things were. It had been several years since Andrea had died but the pain was still there for him. He'd helped her get back on her feet and encouraged her to honor Denise by opening the café she'd always wanted to. After six months, the place was already turning a profit and she was able to hire a couple of people, one of them being Rosita. 

Rosita, who had made her interest in Tara known almost right away. Tara had been hesitant until Daryl had said that it was okay to love someone else. She would always love Denise but that didn't mean she couldn't love Rosita too. She was glad she had listened to Daryl. He was a good friend, and she was as close to him as she was to her own brother Abraham. 

Tara owed a lot to her friends, especially Daryl. She had mended the fences she destroyed with her drinking, thanks in part to Daryl's intervention. People understood that she was mourning and forgave her. 

She'd have to call Daryl later, tomorrow maybe. She knew he and the new guy, Paul, were together. They'd gotten together remarkably quick but anyone with eyes could see the emotion between them. Maybe they could double date with her and Rosita. 

She made sure the doors were all locked and security was ready to go then went back to Rosita's office. The Latina had been there working the books since closing time, she was a stickler for the books, not wanting to deal with the people aspect of business. 

"Hey Sita, you ready to..."

Tara stopped, staring as she looked at Rosita laying her head on the desk. She went over and shook the woman's shoulder, screaming when her body fell back... but her head didn't.

***

Daryl jolted at the sound of the bangs coming on the door. He rushed to answer since it was late, almost 2 am. He yanked open the door to see Tara there, her face stained with tears and her hands stained with blood. 

"She's gone, Daryl, she's gone... she's gone...."

"Tara, what...?"

The woman's tears started anew and she fell into Daryl's arms. He pulled her into the house and shut the door. 

"Daryl, what's going on?" Paul called from the hallway before seeing him and Tara on the floor, Tara gripping Daryl as if her life depended on it.

"I don't know," Daryl answered quietly. "Tara, honey, what's happened?"

"Sita... she's gone... he killed her..." she sobbed, burrowing deeper into his embrace.

A few moments later, another knock came on the door. Paul answered; it was Shane Walsh.

"Is Tara...?" the officer saw her and came in after Paul opened the door more. Shane crouched down by her.

"Where's Rick," Daryl asked.

Shane looked down before answering. "At the Crush. Rosita." 

Daryl felt his own tears come. When would this shit stop?


	18. Chapter 18

It was 6 am. Tara was sleeping on the couch after Daryl had called a friend of theirs, local doctor Yumiko to come over. Tara was wound up very tight and breaking down, so Yumiko administered a sedative to help her relax. Before Tara fell asleep, Paul helped her clean the blood off her hands. Then she laid down, Yumiko gave her the drug and Daryl placed a blanket on top of her; she was out in seconds.

Now, Paul, Daryl, Shane and Yumiko were sitting at the kitchen table, all of them with coffee in front of them. They spoke a little about Rosita and how they liked her. 

"This is gonna be hard for Tara ta come back from. She only lost Denise two years ago. And now this?"

"I met Rosita once but it was enough for me to like her. I liked her straight forward, take no shit attitude," Paul said as he fiddled with a spoon. 

Yumiko took a sip of coffee. "Rosita and I, we go way back. We dated very briefly but that didn't stop Tara from being friendly with me. And Rosita actually introduced me to Magna."

Shane cleared his throat. "I hate to bring up anything about the crime..."

"I'm guessing Tara found her," Daryl said.

Shane nodded. "She'd been decapitated."

"Oh my God," Paul said, running his hands over his face. "And Tara found her.... that poor woman. No wonder she was so hysterical."

"Daryl, I hate to have to ask you, but do you have any idea who'd want to do this?" Shane asked. 

Daryl looked perplexed. "And how th'hell would I know?"

"Rick told me about the stalker and how it's probably connected to Andrea's murder–"

"This ain't on me!"

Shane raised his hands to placate Daryl. "I know, it's not. I'm just asking a question."

Daryl sighed, "Sorry man. Rick just got through tellin' me that this ain't mah fault. I still feel bad after all these years about Andrea." He paused. "I asked Rick ta look inta Andrea's case again, might find somethin'..."

They all jumped as Yumiko's beeper went off. "Have to head to the hospital. Call me if Tara needs anything," she offered as she stood up. She rested a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "You too, okay?"

"Thanks 'Miko," Daryl replied.

The door closed moments later, signalling her exit. Then Shane stood up. 

"I should go too. Looks like I won't get a chance to get Tara's statement until later. Let me know when she wakes up?"

Daryl nodded. 

"Look, I know we ain't close like me and Rick are," Shane said, "But you know you can call me if ya need something."

Daryl gazed into Shane's eyes. Upon seeing his sincerity, Daryl nodded. "Thanks."

When Shane left, Paul stood and went to Daryl, dropping to one knee so he could wrap his arms around him. Then he stood Daryl up and they went to their bedroom. Daryl didn't even protest when Paul pushed him into bed, climbing in after him. Soon they both were asleep.

When they woke hours later, it was well into the afternoon. Daryl immediately went to check on Gracie, finding the girl dressed and washing up the few dishes in the sink.

"Hey, sweetie," Daryl greeted, kissing her head. 

"Hey daddy. Why is Tara here?"

Daryl sat in a kitchen chair and turned his daughter towards him. "Sweetie, Rosita died last night."

"No! Daddy!" she burrowed into his arms, sobbing. 

The author just held his daughter, his own tears coming. He hated seeing his girl so distressed. Fuck the bastard doing this shit. Not just killing their friends, but making his little girl suffer, since she loved them all so much. 

"Hey."

Father and daughter turned to see Tara standing in the kitchen doorway, face blank. After a beat, Gracie ran over to Tara, hugging into her. Tara didn't offer any response, not even hugging the girl back. Daryl looked concerned at the woman's lack of reaction. Then he realized it could be the aftereffects of the sedative.

Gracie pulled back, looking up at Tara apprehensively. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie, just go ta ya room, okay? Need ta talk ta Tara a minute."

"Okay daddy." Gracie looked up at Tara once more before leaving the room. 

Daryl stood, nearing Tara slowly. "Tara, ya in there?"

Tara's eyes cut to Daryl and she smacked him hard across the face. "This is your fault! I know about your stalker and that's the person killing everyone now! It's all because of you!"

Daryl felt tears prickle in his eyes, shock on his face as Tara glared at him. Then she ran out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Since I have the story nearly completed, I'll be posting more chapters.

**

Paul finds Daryl on the deck behind the house, an untouched cup of coffee on the patio table in front of him. 

"Honey?"

Daryl didn't even move, just stared at the trees in the backyard.

"Babe?"

Finally Daryl turned to look at him and Paul's heart nearly broke at the lost look in his lover's eyes. 

"What happened?"

"Tara's right. It is my fault."

"No, no it's not," Paul said, sitting next to his man, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Tara's grieving, lashing out. This is not on you. Do I have to get Gracie talk to you again?"

Daryl sighed heavily. "I can't help but feel this is happenin' because of me. This stalker... is focused on me for some reason. I just don't know why. And people are bein' killed before there's even time ta deal with the one before. Rick must be so overwhelmed."

Paul was beginning to get angry about this. "How many times and ways do I have to say it, Daryl? Hmm? This isn't your fault. With a stalker, something is messed up in the brain, flips a switch. Can you think of anyone who would want to make you suffer?"

Daryl looked at Paul, bewildered. "No, not even slightly."

The lawyer hugged Daryl to him. "We'll get through this. We'll be fine. They'll catch this asshole."

"But how many more people have ta die?"

Paul didn't have an answer for that. 

"Should we just leave town or somethin'? Go inta hiding till this is over?"

Daryl almost looked hopeful, as if Paul's okay would make it okay. But Paul's face was not conveying the idea that he agreed with Daryl's suggestion.

"I don't think that will help."

"Why not?"

"Well, given how this killer reacts, I'm thinking going into hiding would just piss him off even more."

Daryl's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Yer right. Can't put more of mah friends and family at risk, even more than they already are."

"Does it seem odd or maybe coincidental that this started when we met?"

Daryl looked at Paul, thinking. "Ya not gonna start with how it's yer fault are ya?"

Paul shook his head. "I know it's not my fault. I'm not responsible for this killer's actions. Neither are you. It doesn't matter what Tara said. She's not thinking rationally right now. She needs to lash out and she can't at whoever killed Rosita."

"Intellectually, I know that. But mah heart tells me otherwise."

Paul sighed and briefly closed his eyes. "I know, and I hate that this asshole is making you question yourself and take blame that isn't yours."

Daryl turned and wrapped his arms around Paul, leaning against the man's shoulder. "Thank ya. I don't know how I'd've gotten through all this without ya."

Paul raised Daryl's head up and kissed him gently. "I love you. Always. I'm here, for you, for Gracie. I'm so grateful for being welcomed into your life and the lives of all those you care about. I love Gracie like she was my own."

Daryl smiled, tears lining his eyes. "I want ta marry ya. Someday. After ya move here and ya're settled."

"Baby, I'd marry you tomorrow if we had the paperwork."

They both grinned, then Daryl got serious. "What paperwork would we need?"

Paul thought a moment. "I think it's a photo ID and a certified copy of your birth certificate. Possibly a copy of a divorce decree or death certificate, if there was a prior marriage."

"The DMV is 'bout half an hour away. They do the birth certificates."

Paul's eyes widened, "Are you suggesting we get married today?"

Daryl nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Need to find ya a ring though."

"We're really going to do this?"

Daryl looked at his love. "I love ya. I want ta be with ya. Don't want ta wait for the right time that might never come. If ya want, we can have an official ceremony thing later. We can just get the paperwork, the rings, I'll ask Gabe if he would do the ceremony. That is, if ya really want ta marry me."

Paul kissed Daryl hard. "We need to talk to Gracie, make sure she's okay with it–"

"She's okay with it."

Two heads turned towards the door to see Gracie standing there, arms folded across her chest, a look of happiness on her face. She ran to them, hugging them both, tears of joy flowing down her face. 

That night, Gracie stayed with Rick and Michonne as Paul and Daryl celebrated their first night together as husbands.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl, Paul and Rick stood in various places around the room; Daryl against the window, Paul in a chair, Rick at the end of the bed. Daryl just stared out the window. 

Rick had stopped by his brother's home to invite Daryl and Paul to his house for a celebration dinner. When they got back to Rick's, they found the front door wide open. Once they got inside, Rick could hear Judith, RJ and Andre yelling from another room. Paul went to tend to the kids while Rick and Daryl found Michonne on the kitchen floor, unconscious and bleeding out. 

But hours later and after a grueling surgery, Michonne had lost too much blood to survive. The kids were currently at Lori and Morgan's, while Shane took over the investigation. 

The door to the room slowly pushed open and Carl entered the room. "Dad?"

Rick rushed to the door. "Carl, you shouldn't be here."

Carl gave his father a look. "Dad I'm old enough to know what's been going on. I know some psycho has been killing people we love," his voice cracked on the last word. He looked towards the bed to see an empty bed. "Dad?"

"Carl..."

"Is she is surgery?"

Rick tried to suppress his tears but was unsuccessful. Carl knew immediately what was going on.

"No. No! Not..." he dissolved into tears as Rick pulled his son to him, both of them sliding to the floor. Carl let out loud heaving sobs as Rick tried to comfort his boy.

**

Rick, Daryl, Paul, and Carl sat in Daryl's living room. Neither Rick nor Carl wanted to go back to their house, especially after Michonne's death. Rick had asked Lori to keep the kids with her, but Carl wished to remain with his father, who would be staying with Daryl and Paul in the spare room. 

Carl stared off into space on the couch while the men sat at the kitchen table, various alcoholic beverages in front of them. Rick had yet to speak since the hospital. Daryl and Paul, neither knew what to say. There was nothing that would make anything any better.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Rick said, his voice raspy from non-use. "I don't even know where to start."

Daryl rubbed his brother's hand. "Do ya wanna have a memorial or do ya wanna wait until ya catch the fucker?"

Rick looked up, his eyes wide, red, and bloodshot. "I'm going to wait. Don't want to get into that."

Paul spoke up, looking up from the legal pad he'd been writing on. "This killer doesn't have a type. Usually, killers stick to a type. It's always a woman or a man, usually of a certain age, or a certain race, or... there's usually something in common that the killer is trying to make a point about."

"What about tha letter I got? Sayin' it's me, that I'm the common thread," Daryl queried.

"That would mean no one in town is safe since you have connections to everyone."

Daryl scoffed, "Jeez thanks. That makes me feel a hell of a lot better."

"I didn't mean it like that," Rick said. "I meant–"

The doorbell interrupted anything Rick was going to say. With a sigh, Paul got up to get the door, surprised to see Tara on the other side. She was still red-eyed and had been crying recently, but her face was covered in shame.

"Um, can I speak to Daryl?" her voice was very small.

Paul just stood there, contemplating telling her to go to hell after what she said to his husband, but relented and let her in. She entered the kitchen behind Paul, who resumed his seat.

"Daryl, I just want to apologize for lashing out at you. It was out of line and totally unfair to put that on you. I am so sorry," her head hung down, she was obviously ashamed of her behavior. 

"Come here," Daryl said, his expression giving nothing away. She stepped a little closer until Daryl could reach her, then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her middle, resting his head on her chest. He felt Tara's hands on his shoulders.

"Nothin' ta be sorry 'bout. I know you was grievin'. I miss her too," Daryl offered. 

Tara started crying again as she and Daryl parted. She noticed Rick was similarly red-eyed and blotch-faced. 

"What's happened?" she asked, looking from Daryl's face to Rick's.

"Michonne," Daryl answered.

"No! Oh my god, Rick! I'm so sorry!" she threw herself into Rick's arms, holding him tight as they both cried.


	21. Chapter 21

Tara had yet to let go of Rick. She was sitting in his lap, still wrapped around him. If anyone understood what he was going through, she did. Daryl and Paul left them alone and went to the living room to sit with Carl.

Daryl sighed as he sat next to Carl and slung an arm over his shoulder. Carl didn't react. Daryl wasn't going to force him to talk. No point in making him more upset. He had to deal with this in his own mind before he could talk about it.

"Anything I can get you, Carl?" Paul asked. 

Finally a response. He looked up at Paul, eyes almost looking through him. 

"What am I going to do without her?" Carl asked, his voice filled with anguish.

Paul's heart went out to the young man, having to deal with so much loss at such a young age. First his girlfriend, then other friends, now his stepmother. 

"I don't know what to tell you Carl," Paul said. "I lost my mom about five years ago. I still don't think I've handled it. Sometimes I pick up my phone to call her, then remember that she's gone. It doesn't get any easier but it will get to the point where the pain won't be so stark."

"Can I stay here, Uncle Daryl? I know I could go to mom's but I want to stay here with dad."

"Yeah, tha's fine. Just call yer ma. One of us could take ya ta the house to get some stuff, or I could go alone. Just tell me what ya want."

Carl nodded. "I'll write it down, that okay?"

Daryl nodded. Paul left the room to grab his legal pad, ripping out a new page for Carl. Rick and Tara came into the room and sat on the loveseat, watching Carl. 

"He asked ta stay. Said t'was okay. Told 'im I'd go ta the house and get some stuff for 'im."

Rick nodded, distracted.

"I can get some stuff for ya too."

Again, Rick nodded.

"I'm gonna dye my hair red and start wearing a tutu when I go out."

Rick nodded, then stopped, looking up at his brother. "What?"

Daryl actually snorted in laughter. "Figured that'd get ya attention."

"What?"

Daryl sighed a little. "I said, Carl asked ta stay, I said yes. Said I'd go to the house and get some stuff for 'im. I can get ya some stuff too. Carl's writin' down what he wants. As long as I can carry it," he said towards Carl.

"Are ya going ta work tomorrow?"

Rick looked up. "No, I'm taking a few days. Already called the chief, he said to take all the time I need. Carl's staying out of school too, so are the other kids. I should go see them."

Daryl crouched in front of his brother, "Rick, don't take on too much right now. Ya need ta deal with ya feelings about all o' this or it'll drive ya nuts. The kids are fine with Lori and Morgan tonight. If it makes ya feel better, I'll call her and talk ta her a bit."

Rick nodded, his face conveying his gratitude to his brother. Daryl leaned in and hugged his brother hard, staying like that for a long time before they parted. 

"Not really sure if I feel right about leaving the kids with you tomorrow. Not that you can't take care of them. It's just with this killer out there..." Rick trailed off, looking down.

Then Tara piped up. "Why not hire Abraham? He's a former marine. He could protect the kids."

Daryl and Rick looked at each other. "That's a really good idea, Tara. Why don't ya give him a call, see if he's up ta it."

"Sure," Tara said, leaving the room to make the call. She returned several minutes later, telling them Abraham would be there within the hour to go over security.


	22. Chapter 22

Paul was worried about his husband. More than usual. Daryl had been sitting on the couch, staring off into space, and hadn't moved since that morning; it was now 8 pm. He knew Daryl was lost in his own mind, especially after what had happened three days ago. 

Abraham had begun staying with them four days ago and shadowed Gracie wherever she went. Gracie was over it but Daryl insisted. Anything to keep his daughter safe. She'd been planning to go Greene's for a get-together with the girls in one of her after-school clubs but Daryl had vetoed it. He'd gone as far as to call the school and speak to the club's leader Lori, who cancelled the meeting, especially since Beth had been murdered in her own bed.

Gracie was irate. She went as far to yell at Daryl, something she had never done before. She'd gotten grounded for her actions but remained angry at her father, but he didn't really care. As long as she was safe. Alive. 

Daryl had talked to Paul about it, and Paul had supported his husband's actions, although he could have gone about it differently. Instead of going to the club leader, talking to Gracie instead. But after the events at Greene's three days ago, Daryl was glad he'd called Lori. He and Lori still had a good relationship, despite her being his brother's ex-wife. Lori whole heartedly agreed to cancel the meet.

But no one could have expected what had happened. 

It was around 4 in the afternoon. The restaurant wasn't overly busy, maybe 10 people inside including staff. Maggie had taken Hershel Jr to a scheduled checkup so Glenn was there covering her shift. Had he known there was a homemade pipe bomb in the bathroom, he would have cleared the place out. 

Glenn was currently in the hospital, expected to survive but was most likely blinded in the blast. He was lucky compared to several others who had died. Lori's husband Morgan was killed, as well as firefighters Tyreese and Theodore, who was known as T-Dog. One of Lori's co-workers Eugene was killed along with one of Greene's cooks Olivia. Father Gabriel was also a casualty, along with church receptionist Tammy Rose.

The killings had become national news now. Rick contacted the FBI, who in turn contacted the ATF since explosives were involved. Rick was happy to step back from the investigation, since he was dealing with Michonne's death, as well as so many other of their friends.

Paul brought Daryl some coffee and put it on the coffee table, but Daryl still didn't move. Nothing he said or did was bringing Daryl back to him. It was like he was catatonic, but Paul knew he wasn't because he had moved his hands, his head had turned. 

Paul moved the coffee to one side and sat on the table, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward a bit. "Honey, would you talk to me?"

"'Bout what? 'Bout how all our friends are dying and there ain't a damn thing anyone can do 'bout it? 'Bout how, if I hadn't called Lori about tha meeting, my daughter would be dead?"

Paul's heart clenched as Daryl's red-rimmed eyes swam with tears before careening down over his cheeks. Paul reached out and wiped his face tenderly, then he moved to sit next to him, pulling his husband into his arms. 

"I don't have the energy ta cry anymore. 'M just spent, emotionally. My own kid is angry at me–"

"I'm not mad, Daddy."

The men looked up to see Gracie in the living room, coming towards them, her face conveying her utter sadness. 

"I was before but I know with what's going on, you just wanna protect me."

"Yes," Daryl said, relieved. "That's all I've wanted. Maybe I shoulda talked ta ya more, but with what's going on, all extracurriculars need ta be cancelled for now. School and then home, that's it. Ya understand me?"

Gracie stood there, hands held in front of her, a sad look on her face. "Yes, Daddy, I understand."

Then Gracie crawled into her father's lap and hugged him tight.

"I love ya, Gracie. If something happened ta ya, I don't know what I'd do."


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl shifted from foot to foot as he watched the press conference in front of him. The FBI team's lead investigator on the case, Sasha Williams, who was originally from Alexandria. She was releasing some sparse details about the case, also releasing a criminal profile of the suspect, which they admitted was hard to pin down at first. 

Daryl gripped his husband's hand, ignoring the reporters around him. They had dug up the cold case of Andrea's murder and were hounding him for some kind of statement. So far, he'd successfully evaded them, but he knew being at a public event like this, he was opening himself up to being bombarded. 

"Mr Dixon."

Daryl turned at hearing his name, sighing slightly. He looked at the reporter who had strange two-toned hair.

"Yes?"

"I'm Anne Heap from Alexandria Action News. Do you believe that these killings are connected to the murder of your wife ten years ago?"

Daryl winced at the camera shoved in his face. "I can't really say one way or another. I'm not an investigator. Do I *feel* that they are? Yeah I do. But the thing about it is, this killer, whoever it is, is nothing but a coward. Hiding behind fear and violence, turning this town into their own personal playground of death." He decided to speak directly to the killer. "I dare ya, show yer face. Stop being such a coward."

Paul grabbed his jacket and pulled him away. The reporter just turned away to find someone else to bother. 

"What're ya doin'?"

Paul walked them away from the throng of reporters and concerned citizens.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Are you trying to piss the killer off? I mean, even more?"

Daryl glared at him. "No, Paul, but 'm sick and fucking tired of all this bullshit. They–" he gestured to the FBI– "can't find 'im. Maybe calling 'im out will make 'im make a mistake."

Paul thought a moment. "Maybe. But it might incite him more."

Daryl deflated, rubbing a hand over his face. "I understand that. I'm just tired of this."

Paul faced his husband, cupping his cheek. "I know you are, honey. I don't know your history with everyone and this is a crash course I didn't want. We will get through this."

The author sighed. "I suppose. I just want ta go home, see Gracie, then sleep for 'bout a week."

Paul gave a short noise of amusement. "If only it was that easy, babe."

The couple left the crowd of reporters and headed to Daryl's car. He had no stops to make so they could head straight home. Daryl considered it their home now. As soon as all this was over, he planned on putting Paul's name on the deed, and naming him as Gracie's guardian. He knew Paul loved his little girl, and she remembered nothing of her mother. Daryl had never talked too much about Andrea because it was too painful, but she'd probably ask one day.

In the car, Paul reached back to pet Dog's head, after he put on his seatbelt. "Dog's such a sweet doggo."

"Yeah he is," Daryl smiled as he started up the car. "Found 'im on the side of the road, almost dead. Took 'im to Zeke, who said he'd be okay. Just needed some food and some tlc."

"I'm sorry I didn't know Ezekiel. Seems like he was a nice man."

Daryl put the car in drive and pulled out into the street, heading for home. "He was, yeah. He'd been vet here for a long time. Took over for Maggie's father Hershel when he retired. Bought the practice. Took Gracie there sometimes. She loves the animals."

Paul laughed. "I'm surprised she doesn't have pets running around all over place."

Daryl snorted in amusement. "I found Dog, so I took responsibility for 'im. If she wants another pet, it'll be when she can take care of it."

Paul nodded. "That's a good way to think about it."

A couple of minutes later, Daryl pulled the car into the driveway. They went around to the back and stopped when they found the door wide open. They looked at each other, then Daryl went into the house. 

"Gracie? Abraham?"

Paul went downstairs to look for his stepdaughter and new friend. Finding nothing, he went back upstairs and tracked Daryl down. He was stunned to see Abraham laying in a pile of blood, an obvious bullet hole in his head.

"Gracie! Baby, where are ya?"

Daryl burst into Gracie's bedroom and found it exactly like it had been left that morning. Only there was another black envelope placed in the middle of Gracie's bed.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hello Daryl,

I see you have not heeded a single warning I've given you. I told you to send that man away, but instead, you married him. How dare you! Did you seriously believe I issued idle threats? Have I not made it perfectly clear what I expected of you?

So yes, I have your precious filia. I expect you to follow my order. You will kill that man. Or you'll never see your daughter again." *filia is Spanish for daughter

Rick looked over the letter, which was now in a protective sheet. "This guy ain't messin' around."

"That's all ya got ta say? He took my daughter!"

Rick handed the evidence off to Paul before laying a hand on each of Daryl's shoulders. "I know, brother. We'll get her back."

"I can't lose her," Daryl cried, as Rick pulled him into his arms. "I can't... she's only a little girl... it'll kill me if she gets hurt."

Rick turned and led Daryl to sit on the couch. 

"Can I see that letter again?"

Rick nodded and took the offered letter from Paul, who handed it back to Daryl. Rick then went over to speak to Paul. He kept his voice low, as not to upset Daryl even more. After a minute, they went to the kitchen.

Daryl read and re-read the letter. Seemed like there was something familiar about the wording, almost if he'd heard it before. He wracked his brain. Filia. Odd word to use in a threatening letter. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. He knew who had his daughter.

He knew who the killer was.

Daryl glanced towards the kitchen but Rick and Paul were engrossed in their conversation. He rose from the couch and crept his way towards the front door, exiting as quickly as he could. He jumped into his car, pulled out, and headed towards the end of town. 

It took about 20 minutes but finally, Daryl pulled the car to a stop in front of the building. It had long been abandoned but he knew that squatters used it from time to time. Rick had mentioned it a few times. But he knew who owned the property, that it hadn't been used for years.

The author cautiously entered the building, cursing himself for not bringing some kind of weapon. With the killings, he would most likely need something to defend himself. He crept quietly and quickly down a corridor, carefully looking around the corner. 

His eyes widened as he saw his daughter tied to a chair and slumped over. Was he too late? Was she already dead?

Uncaring of any danger, Daryl rushed into the room and lifted Gracie's head up, feeling for a pulse, letting out a ragged breath to find one. 

"Oh my girl."

He tried rousing her but she didn't wake. She must be drugged, he thought. He just untied her restraints and picked her up in his arms, leaning her over his shoulder. He turned to leave when he heard a loud click. He recognized the sound of the safety coming off a gun. He'd heard it many times before when Rick had taught him how to shoot.

He slowly turned to face the person responsible for the murders. He figured it out in his mind, but seeing the person face to face was another thing.

"I just figured out it was you. I still can't believe it."

"And why is it such a surprise, Pookie?"


	25. Chapter 25

Daryl held his daughter close to him, soft moans coming from her as she started to wake, although she was still very groggy. He shushed her, telling her to be quiet.

"Daddy?" she whimpered softly.

"Yeah, just be quiet baby."

"Put her down," Carol demanded, her aim not wavering in the slightest.

"Fuck you."

Carol had the audacity to laugh. "If you'd done that to start with, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we."

Daryl shook his head in disbelief. He carefully laid Gracie on the floor by the wall before facing Carol again. He took a couple of steps towards his now-former friend.

"Stop! I will shoot you. You know that. I killed everyone else didn't I?" 

Daryl didn't say anything, just looked at the woman, disbelief emanating from every pore. 

"How'd you figure it out, Pookie?"

"Stop with the fuckin' name. Ya don't have tha right."

Carol smirked.

Daryl tried to rein in his temper before he spoke again. "That word ya used. Filia. It's Spanish for daughter. That flower art ya got on the front of ya shop is a Valencia. Which is native ta Spain. I just connected the dots."

Carol nodded. "I'm very impressed. I didn't think you'd figure it out so soon. Thought I might have to leave Gracie's body in order for you to figure it out."

Daryl's nostrils flared in anger. "It's bad enough ya took her from her own house, ya stupid bitch."

"Name calling isn't very nice. If anything, I should be doing the insulted. After all, you brought all this on yourself."

"How tha fuck do ya figure that?"

"If you had just said yes to me when I first asked, I wouldn't have had to kill Andrea or all the others."

Daryl paced a little, his arms flailing wildly. "You didn't have ta kill anyone! Are ya that fucked up in tha head?"

Carol firmed her mouth, suppressing her anger.

"Ya want ta know why I didn't say yes? Because I didn't believe in datin' someone I wasn't attracted to. I never thought of ya that way."

Carol flinched, hearing one of her worst fears come to life. "You could have saved me from the hell I went through with Ed, had you said yes to me."

"That ain't mah fault!"

"Sure it is. I wanted you from the start. I only settled for Ed. I didn't think he'd turn out to be the asshole he was. You wouldn't do anything so I had to take care of him myself!"

To hear Carol admit that she killed Ed wasn't much of a surprise. For her to blame him from everything that had gone wrong in her life was astounding though.

"Is it because I wasn't a perfect blonde?"

"What?"

"Andrea was the all American girl. Perfect for any man. And look how she turned out!"

Daryl shook his head. He could hardly believe Carol's fucked up mentality.

"We would have been happy together," Carol said. "If you had just said yes."

"Oh my god, yer so deluded."

Carol went on as if she never heard him. "I just didn't expect that man. I didn't expect him at all. I certainly didn't expect you to marry that man after knowing him for such a short time. Well, he has you but you know what? He's not going to keep you. Because if I can't have you, no one will."

Daryl looked shocked, but took a chance and charged her. Caught off guard, the gun clattered away as they fought for control. Carol was a lot stronger than she looked, leveling punches and smacks at his head, trying to gouge his eyes to gain the upper hand.

Carol managed to crawl towards the gun, grabbing it and pointing it at Daryl, pulling the trigger. He shouted in pain as he went down hard. He clutched his stomach as she got to her feet, pointing the gun at him once again.

"When I'm done with you, I'll kill your brat, then I'll take care of your precious husband."

Then another shot filled the air.


	26. Chapter 26

Consciousness slowly returned, his eyes fluttering, feeling like each lid was twenty pounds each. Finally, Daryl Dixon opened his eyes. He looked around, seeing only a non-descript ceiling above him. A steady beep-beep-beep filled the air as he tried to speak, only for nothing to come out but a low gurgle.

"Daryl? Oh god." Paul sighed in relief, picking up his husband's hand, holding it close to his mouth, kissing it several times. "Thank god."

Daryl tried to speak again.

"No, don't try to speak, baby. You had a tube down your throat to help you breathe. They only took it out yesterday, so your throat's going to be sore."

Daryl's eyes darted all around the room. Paul seemed to know what he was saying though.

"Rick saved you, baby. He got there in time. She was going to shoot you again, so Rick shot her in the leg. Then she tried to shoot Gracie. Rick had to kill her."

Daryl laid his head back, his eyes watering, which Paul tenderly wiped away.

"It's over, sweetie," Paul said, caressing Daryl's head, leaving several kisses on the man's cheek. 

Daryl started to sob, his mind finally letting him grieve everyone they lost. Paul reached up and hugged Daryl to him, being mindful of his wound.

"It's over. Gracie's fine. She's been checked out and she's fine," Paul told his love as he pulled back to sit on the chair by the bed.

Daryl managed to speak, albeit rather hoarsely. "Water."

"Oh!"

Paul grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler he had there, opening it and, after raising the bed a little, held the bottle out to Daryl so he could sip from it. When the bottle was half empty, Daryl laid back.

"How long?"

"Have you been unconscious?"

Daryl nodded.

"About a week. You had surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage. Doc says you'll be like new in a couple of months."

Daryl couldn't believe the mess they just endured. Carol, a woman he'd known since high school, was completely obsessed with him it seemed. Blamed him for her abusive marriage. Thought he could save her. It was true what he told her though. He was never attracted to her. He'd only had eyes for Andrea when he first met her. They fell in love, quickly married, and Andrea had gotten pregnant within the first six months. 

Did Carol think if she killed everyone in his life, he'd be with her then? What kind of fucked up thinking is that?

Paul tenderly ran his fingers through Daryl's hair, looking at his injured husband with nothing short of adoration.

"What are you thinking?"

Daryl cleared his throat. "How fucked up Carol was."

Paul nodded. "She was that. When the police searched her house, they found hundreds of pictures of you on the wall of her bedroom. A massive shrine to you."

"What 'bout Sophia?"

Paul was quiet for a while. "She's been staying with Maggie. The police have gotten Carol's will. She did it up about five years ago, shortly after Ed died. She left Sophia to you."

Daryl was stunned. "How is she?"

Paul sighed. "Not good. She feels terrible about what her mother did. Maggie told her not to feel that way but what can you do?"

"She'll need counselling or somethin'. 'll ask Magna, she's a psychologist here."

"Magna is Yumiko's woman right?"

Daryl nodded. 

A brief knock came on the door, then Rick walked in. He was pleasantly surprised to see Daryl awake and talking. He couldn't stop the tears from forming as he saw his brother alive. He quickly moved to Daryl's bedside, sitting on the bed, hugging into Daryl, being careful of his wound and the various IVs. 

"God, it's so good to see you awake Daryl. We've been so worried about you."

Daryl smiled weakly. 

"I have a surprise for you though," Rick said.

Paul was smiling but Daryl looked confused. Rick walked out of the room again. When he came back in, he was pushing a wheelchair. Sitting in the chair was–

"Michonne!"

The woman smiled at Daryl as Rick pushed the chair to the bed. She reached up and took Daryl's hand. 

"How? Why?"

Rick sat at the end of the bed. "When we found Mich, she was still alive. She made it through surgery, but we were concerned that once news got out that she was alive, the killer would try to finish the job. She was comatose and we didn't know how long it would take for her to wake up, if she ever would."

"I'm okay, honey," Michonne reassured, seeing Rick tear up. "I'm going to be fine."

Rick looked at his wife, took her other hand and just held it. "I know. That week was the hardest week of my life I think."

Paul chuckled. He may not have known Rick and Michonne long but they'd become fast friends. He felt Michonne's lost acutely and was elated when Rick told him she was alive.

"After you got shot, I showed up at the building. 'Chonne had woken up and got Shane to call me and tell me Carol was responsible. I figured she'd need privacy after taking Gracie. Remembered the building. When I got there, she was going to shoot you again but–"

Paul broke in. "He knows the rest," he told Rick softly. 

Rick nodded. "I know it's going to take a long time to recover from this, especially emotionally."

Daryl nodded. "'M willing ta do whatever I can ta get past this."

Paul grinned at the determination in his husband's raspy voice.

"Yes we will," Paul agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

A YEAR LATER...

"I got the numbers in for the book, and some early reviews," Jerry, Daryl's literary agent told him.

"Yeah?" Daryl answered, after attaching the blue tooth headset to his phone. 

"This will be number one on the New York Times Best Seller List tomorrow. Reviews are amazing. From what I've heard, people are rivetted about this story."

Daryl scoffed. "Because real life is a story, right?"

"Truth is stranger than fiction, or so they say."

Daryl paced around as he talked to his agent. Paul was teaching Gracie and Sophia how to play chess, explaining the difference between check and checkmate while Dog sat by the table, tail wagging happily.

It had been a very long year. When news came out that Carol was the serial murderer the police and FBI were looking for, the entire town was stunned. Sweet, delicate Carol was a killer? It was almost unfathomable. No one was more shocked than her daughter Sophia, who had spent a lot of time in therapy, as did Daryl.

Daryl had gone into a deep depression for a while, his grief and guilt nearly overwhelming him, until Paul had checked him into a clinic designed especially for people with PTSD, which is what he was diagnosed with, as well as depression and anxiety. He spent six weeks at the clinic and when he came out, he was, well, not better, he'd never be completely better, but he was handling things better. 

One day, he sat to his laptop and wrote out everything about the case from Andrea's murder to Carol's death. He knew how much the little town liked to gossip. He was tired of hearing half-truths and straight out lies, so he decided to write a true crime book telling the complete story of the killings. He had trouble grappling with Carol's obsession with him but he ultimately accepted it as he interviewed people who knew her best, even if those people didn't really know her at all.

Several others in town were also seeing professionals to deal with the killings. Maggie, who also was dealing with Glenn now being blind, but it seemed like Glenn was adjusting better than anyone. 

Tara was taking everything hard too, since she lost her brother and her lover. She'd accepted that they were gone but she still seemed to walk around like a zombie, deriving no joy out of her career or life at all. Daryl was at a lost as to how to help her.

Lori kept going for her kids. She took the time she needed but still took care of the kids. When things got too much for her, she'd send them to Rick's for an extended stay, which they all were okay with. After all, Rick was almost in the same boat of losing a spouse.

Hershel had lost his wife Annette about a month after Carol was stopped. She'd been in ill health for a long time. Losing Enid, then Beth had been the end. Her grief was overwhelming and she couldn't fight her illness anymore.

Ezekiel had no family besides Carol and Sophia. Olivia had friends who mourned her. Tammy Rose's husband Earl had fallen off the wagon after her death, after losing their son Ken not long before that in an accident.

When Daryl was in the clinic, Paul had gone back to New York City, quit his job, packed up his apartment, and had everything shipped to Alexandria. He hired a woman named Arat to clean the apartment, which she rented not long after. He didn't regret giving up law, not one bit. Since then, a lot of his stress had gone away, his stomach issues cleared up, his anxiety had completely disappeared. 

Paul had a confrontation with his father, during which he told him that he was gay and had married a man, and the man had effectively disowned him. Paul was hurt by it but he was glad that he didn't have to hide himself from his father anymore. He no longer cared what his father thought. He felt free.

He'd spent the time away from Daryl sorting out the house and taking care of both Gracie and Sophia, who had come to live with them about a week after Carol's death, their adoption of her becoming final after a couple of months. Neither man had regretted the decision, deciding that the girl deserved to have the stability their home provided. Daryl had always had a soft spot for the girl, knowing how horrible a man Ed Peletier was.

About six months after the end of Carol's reign of terror, Daryl and Paul renewed their vows, this time with family and friends in attendance. Paul's sister Laura had even come to Alexandria, with her husband Ozzy and their three kids Lydia, Lizzie and Mika, who were just lovely. Paul had been over the moon to see his sister and nieces again. Ozzy had always been good to Laura, and Paul was immensely pleased that the man had gotten Laura away from their father. Laura had immediately accepted Daryl into their family, and her daughters were pleased as punch to have Gracie and Sophia as cousins.

Daryl had finally put his other house on the market, selling after a couple of months. He bought Carol's house and property, not wanting anyone to profit from Carol's crimes while satisfying any macabre desires that person might have. The house was torn down and Daryl had been thinking of opening up a business but decided against it, not really having the time for it. Instead, he erected a memorial to the victims lost, who he wanted to honor. He'd gotten unwanted praise for doing it.

Daryl had finished the book about the crimes, called it 'Stranger in my Town'. In it he talked about Carol and how long he'd known her. He talked about meeting Andrea and her subsequent murder. How raising Gracie had been his only reason for living. Until he met Paul. 

Paul. Paul who had become Daryl's salvation. Before Paul, Daryl had only been existing. Doing the best he could for his daughter, but after knowing Paul, he was truly living again. He became a better man, a better father than he could ever imagine. He was so grateful for Paul. He never believed he deserved happiness, not after Andrea. Paul showed him differently. Carol had attempted to destroy that but in the end, had failed. 

Once Paul had fixed the girls their dinner, he joined Daryl on the back deck, looking out among the trees. He took his husband's hand and kissed the back of it. 

"You talked to your agent?"

Daryl turned and nodded, a small smile on his face. "He says the book'll be number one tomorrow."

Paul's face lit up, hugging him. "That's wonderful, baby." 

"Yeah. Kinda bittersweet though. It's a book I wish I never had ta write. Still can't believe she would..."

Paul nodded, pulling the older man to sit on the bench behind them. It was a beautiful day in Alexandria, the sun was beaming, with only a slight breeze in the air. Daryl had spent the morning setting up the pool for his girls to enjoy. He was sure Dog would enjoy it too.

"I wish things had been different," Daryl said, gazing wistfully into the trees again "I don't regret havin' ever met ya. I'd never wish that. Just wish Carol hadn't seen it as some kinda betrayal."

"Sweetie, she was messed up. For her to hang all of her sorrows in life on you wasn't fair. It was wrong, she was wrong."

Daryl looked at his husband. Such a beautiful man. He was letting his hair grow out now, not having to appease any normal corporate law standard. Daryl loved running his hands through Paul's hair, and Paul loved to have it tugged on when they made love, having discovered a kink he never knew he had.

"Ya talk to Mags?"

Paul nodded. "She's pregnant."

"That's great! Good for them."

Hershel Jr was just over two years old now. They'd been planning another baby but then the explosion happened. Glenn was adjusting so well to everything, like losing his sight had helped him see what was important. He'd had to quit his job as a bartender, but worked from home as a crisis councellor for a victims of crimes hotline. He enjoyed being able to help people, even without his vision.

"She wants us to be the baby's godfathers."

Daryl looked at Paul, then smiled. "You told her yes, didn't you."

"Of course," Paul said with a grin. "I love Maggie like I love Laura."

"When's she and the girls coming to visit again?"

"Ozzy said in about a month, once the girls are done with their swimming competitions."

The couple just lounged on the deck, enjoying the scenery, the silence, and each other. A while later, Gracie and Sophia came out with their bathing suits on, excited to get in the water, which made Dog run after them and jump into the pool after them. Daryl and Paul laughed uproariously when Dog splashed the girls, making them squeal. 

"So, you getting in, babe?"

Daryl looked at his man with a smirk and pulled off his shirt, letting his pants drop as well. Paul let his eyes trail down over his man in appreciation before pulling him close. 

"You're such a tease," Paul whispered. "You're going to get it tonight."

Daryl smiled big, then jumped off the deck and took off running, jumping into the pool with a giant splash. The girls cried out in delight to have their dad in the pool. Paul just watched them, his family, as he pulled off his shirt and pants, tying his hair back before joining them. They spent the afternoon enjoying the water and each other as a family. 

Things would never be normal again but as long as they were together, they could get pretty close. And that's all they would hope for.

********

I had fun writing this story. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or kudo'd. It means the world to me.


End file.
